


Being a Wife

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's different planet side and Kara's adjusting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Wife

The New Caprican nights are bitter cold, but every night, Kara finds herself on the path to the Tigh's tent. She's trying to adjust to just being a wife, not a soldier, not a leader, but Mrs. Anders.

Kara knows that Ellen will be there, complaining that Baltar hasn't bothered with actual buildings yet and who doesn't miss hot showers. Ellen's kind of a comfort when everyone else just seems like they're playing house, even Sam.

Of course, Ellen and Saul didn't get hitched in the last few months like every other married couple Kara knows. And if Kara has to hear Cally going on and on about her yet-to-be-born baby, Kara just might have to punch her.

"I didn't expect you for another half hour," Ellen says when Kara enters the tent.

Kara shakes her head. "I think I'm getting used to doing my laundry in the river."

Ellen's nose wrinkles in disgust. Kara always wonders just how the Tigh's place stays so clean between Ellen's vocal dislike of housework and the mud that covers the planet. "I was trying to convince Galen that he needs to organize some of the seamstresses because we're going to run out of clothing. But you know men, they're more concerned with machine shops."

Kara's learned not to argue. Eventually, Ellen will calm down and stop complaining. When she sits down, she notices Ellen tucking a corner of a bed sheet under the mattress. Maybe Ellen doesn't hate housework as much as she claims.

"I'd give anything for a good drink," Ellen says as she reaches up for mugs. "But Saul and I have decided that this is our new life and we're doing it dry. Cally gave me some tea last time she was here. It's not very good, but I have a surprise." Ellen always has surprises.

Kara holds up her mug as Ellen pours hot water in it.

Ellen pulls out a small bag. "Sugar. It makes the tea almost bearable."

Smiling, Kara lets Ellen put a spoonful in. Sugar was one of the most rationed and coveted food items among them. There was no way that sugar cane would grow in the cold of New Caprica. "Thank you."


End file.
